


#HappyWonpilDay: Devil in Disguise

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dowoon is a shy little puppy, Happy Wonpil Day!! ♥, M/M, Pirrie is clumsy but not enough to get scolded that much, Sungjin is scared of his cousin so he never complains about anything, coffee shop AU, parkian whipped for each other, yes... I'm looking at you Sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: Four times Wonpil gets scolded and one time he finally gets his reward
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	#HappyWonpilDay: Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wonpil Day everyone! ♥
> 
> This is short and not what I planned, but here it is, enjoy!
> 
> Wherever you are, please stay safe, and enjoy this period before the comeback from the safety of your home. :)  
> This is my 18th (when I count all every day6 releases) comeback with them, but I'm still as excited as the first time. The fact that they're getting better and better at teasing their releases is not helping. haha
> 
> P.S.: sorry for grammar errors, English is not my first language
> 
> Love, T.

The weather that day was better than he expected. Birds chirping outside, the sun was shining even though the forecast said otherwise. 

Wonpil looked around himself as he walked down the alley leading to the cafe he worked at. The trees blossoming, wind blowing gently, playing with strands of his hair that refused to stay in place. He had to admit, he already loved everything about this day, and it hadn’t even started properly.

It was April 28th, Wonpil’s birthday.

On his way to work, he already planned how he’ll be celebrating in the evening, probably alone, eating seaweed soup that he’d have to cook himself - hopefully the soup turns out better than the last year when he almost poisoned his family that came over all the way from Incheon for his birthday. 

But today, even the prospect of celebrating alone while eating overly salty seaweed soup was more inviting that the day at work.

Wonpil was ecstatic about his job. _Was_ being the keyword.

He loved everything about the small cafe he possibly could love. It’s location, just few bus stops and about seven minutes of walking distance away from his flat. His colleagues, regular customers, the job itself. He loved the smell of coffee and this job was all about coffee, so why the hell would we talk in past tense, you may ask.

Well, it's been a few weeks since he started working at The Devil - cafe at the corner, near the campus where everyone went bonkers for devilishly good coffee. Wonpil himself visited often, even before he even considered asking for a job anywhere.

People who came to The Devil went bonkers because of the coffee, it was on with a great taste and smell. However, Wonpil too, went bonkers for the past few weeks / not because of the coffee, though. There were always many customers and he never had time to even breathe properly, he couldn’t think about anything, besides not messing up orders or spilling someone’s drink. Putting that aside, there were few more things that made him question his work choice. 

  
  
  


Firstly, sickeningly cute couple that worked at the cafe with him. Whenever there was time to finally breathe, he would look over to them and cringe. Don't get Wonpil wrong, he was a big fan of skinship, but the way the tall blond guy kept pushing his colleague slash boyfriend against the counter and attacking him with kisses and hugs was way too much even for him. He wondered how wild they actually were if this was the PG-13 version of their relationship. Actually, he didn’t even want to know. The couple mostly worked together, even got their days off together. That being totally ridiculous because it always left Wonpil alone for the job. Well, technically not. There was always his boss who would help, and that was the reason Wonpil was dreading days when the two weren’t at work. To add to the context, one of his colleagues was his boss’ cousin, so the two of them never got scolded for anything. Not even making out constantly - they were trying to behave in front of customers, though. Wonpil had to give them that.

Secondly, there was this person that irritated Wonpil with his cuteness. Shy and awkward part-timer who waited the tables, cleaned them up, swept the floors whenever necessary. In short, boy for everything, who knew how to also do everything. But apparently, everything had its limitations too, because this guy's _everything_ never included conversations with people. Whenever Wonpil (or anyone, really) tried to talk to him, or just simply looked at him, this guy's ears would turn red like tomatoes and he'd look at the floor until he would find the smallest speck of dirt and excused himself with "There's dirt everywhere, gotta sweep the floors" and basically run away.

  
  


What takes the cherry on top is, however, Wonpil's boss.

That guy, for the love of all skinship, hated Wonpil. He was one hundred percent sure about that. Whenever something happened Wonpil got blamed for it… 

First time, one of their regulars spilled her coffee all over herself, because she tripped on her own feet. Who got blamed for it, though? Wonpil of course. He was blamed for filling the cup too much - he didn’t. He did it the exact same way he always did. Just his irritable boss liked to irritate the hell out of Wonpil with every chance he got.

  
  
  


Second time was, when his two colleagues somehow switched already printed out receipts for tables that rested near the register. Needless to say it was during one of their daily make out sessions. Customer came to complain about it being ridiculous, asking too much money to pay for that little something she ordered. She shouted at Wonpil and she also wanted to talk to the boss, of course - told him to fire such useless barista. That lead them to the second scolding. Of course not for the colleagues who exchanged the receipts, but for Wonpil. 

  
  
  


Third time, Wonpil has to admit, was his fault. It was one of the days when the PDA couple had their day off and only him and his boss worked behind the counter. Wonpil got so busy with other work, that he forgot to turn off the coffee machine, which resulted with coffee overflowing the cup, spilling all over the counter. It is not necessary to say his boss kept glaring and nagging at him the whole time while he cleaned the machine and didn’t spare him even after his shift ended. He kept explaining how Wonpil should finally come to his senses and to do only one thing at a time, if he can’t manage to do more.

  
  
  
  


Okay, maybe Wonpil got scolded only a few times, but it felt like hundreds. He still felt it was unfair. He never understood the sudden change in his boss. During their first meeting, when he came to ask if they were still looking for barista, his boss was all rosy cheeks and sprkly eyes, looking back at Wonpil. The same way he’d been every time Wonpil came over previously to buy his coffee in the morning. Minus the fact that back then he had no idea that the man was the boss. Next was Wonpil’s job interview. It took less than twenty minutes that time for him to get accepted. Besides asking about his interests, tastes, family, and prying whether he had a special someone - which seemed pretty ridiculous to Wonpil, the boss also said, that Wonpil was _the one_ they were looking for. Even accepted him without seeing other candidates that were supposed to be interviewed right after him and were waiting right outside the office. That guy even went the extra mile to actually train and teach him all he needed to know.

But this treatment he was getting was a complete opposite. 

  
  


Wonpil finally arrived and burst through the door, he had to hurry in order not to be late. He stopped at the entrance, however, squinting his eyes at his colleagues who gathered around him, which was downright suspicious behaviour.

“What is it?” He asked, mostly Dowoon but there was no way he could ever expect an answer from him. 

“Happy Birthday!” Younghyun shouted by his ear. Wonpil didn’t even notice him getting closer, he jumped from surprise.

“Don’t tell me you thought we forgot?” Jae pushing box of chocolates into Wonpil’s chest and pulled both Wonpil and his boyfriend into a hug, gesturing for Dowoon to join them. He did, but not without blushing profusely.

The embrace didn’t last long.

"Wonpil-ssi! Why the hell are you late again?" Wonpil heard the deep voice behind him and shuddered. That much for his luck for today. What a birthday

  
  


Fourth scolding was finally here.

He should have been prepared for it to come any time soon, really. After all, it's been a few days since he last got scolded, several weeks since he started to be on the receiving end of this cold-shoulder treatment of his boss. But not even two minutes after his arrival was way too soon.

"Stop shouting this early in the morning, it’s not even his fault, me and Bri-" Jae tried to reason.

Boss, Sungjin raised his hand to stop Jae. "I'm not asking you, Jae. But since you already started this topic, can you please~ please finally stop hugging your boyfriend or anyone else while you're at work?" 

Jae squinted. "You always say _'be passionate about the things you love'_ though." 

"I meant coffee!" Sungjin facepalmed so hard, it seemed like he was rethinking family choices. Hh wait, you don't choose your family. That probably hit him the hardest. 

Jae rolled his eyes and pulled Younghyun into a hug just to irk his cousin further.

"Can we-" Wonpil stepped between his boss and the couple, because he already knew where this conversation would take them, "-talk in private, Sungjin-ssi?"

Sungjin stopped breathing for a second, while looking at him, but with a simple nod of his head ushered Wonpil towards his office - small room at the back of the cafe big enough to fit one small desk, chair, shelf and the two of them. Once they were inside, Wonpil closed the door behind them. He looked around the room and when Wonpil probably took too long for Sungjin’s taste, he probed.

"You got something to say, Wonpil-ssi?" The man raised one of his brows at Wonpil. 

"N-no…" Wonpil started to sweat. He felt a lone drop of sweat roll down his temple, drop that split second later disappeared in the sleeve of Sungjin's flannel shirt. Sungjin wiped his other temple as well, licking his lips. Wonpil looked at the other with newfound confidence. "Actually, yes. I have so much to say!"

Sungjin was taken aback by the sudden outburst, he took a step back, but the space didn’t allow them to stand too far from each other. He never expected Wonpil - sweet, caring Wonpil to raise his voice. 

"You're so confusing! During my interview and few days after that, you've been something like a knight in shining armour, with your big sparkly eyes, bold gestures, saving me from the coffee machines and bad coffee choices. Now? You act like a-" Wonpil only had split second to decide whether to continue with the sentence or not. "-dick"

Sungjin stood in front of him, his mouth hanging open, not because Wonpil called _him_ dick, but because the sweetest Wonpil actually said the word _'dick'_ out loud. "I don't act like a-"

"You don't?" Wonpil stepped closer, furious about Sungjin denying his claims. He was fuming, nostrils on his button nose flaring, hands fisted by his sides. “You always act like you hate me, you scold me all the damn time… and then you wipe my fucking sweat?” He leans even closer. “You scold me for the shit I’ve never even done wrong in the first place and then freaking kiss me when everyone leaves and then you act as if none of it ever happened? Excuse me but this is the best definition of dick I have ever seen.”

“Stop saying those filthy words with that mouth.” Sungjin looks to the side, unable to meet Wonpil’s gaze. “About the kiss… it happened only twice. When that woman came to complain about you and that time we were here alone and you-”

“it happened thrice.” Wonpil stated, face blank. He started straight into Sungjin’s dancing eyes - gaze unwavering.

“Wonpil-ssi, I’m sure I would remem-” Wonpil stood up on his toes and kissed his boss straight on the lips. Sungjin went cross-eyed trying to look at Wonpil while their lips were still connected. It lasted only a split-second, but it rendered Sungjin silent even after Wonpil pulled away.

“ _That_ was the third, I take that as a payment for the unfair scolding I received today … and-” He wrapped his arms around Sungjin’s neck and pulled him closer, their foreheads pressed together. Sungjin still had that surprised expression all over his face, but he didn’t look like he was about to protest, because he simply wrapped his arms around Wonpil’s waits to pull him closer. 

Wonpil searched his face, until their eyes met. He loved looking into the eyes of the other man. Sparkly, reflecting Wonpil’s own. “-this one I take as my birthday present.” He pressed their lips together again. The kiss was slow, tender - just the way Wonpil liked. Just the way he described the best possible kiss during his interview few weeks back.

  
  
  
  


And maybe, just maybe Wonpil didn’t spend his birthday alone the way he planned. Maybe there was certain someone with him, who even cooked a seaweed soup for him. Maybe that someone stayed the night and showed Wonpil why exactly he called his cafe _The Devil_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mySiroSiro)


End file.
